Ebenezer Scrooge
Ebenezer Scrooge battled Santa Claus in Chaotic Rap Battlez 5. He also battled The Grinch and Santa in Xtreme Rap Battles 9. He was played by Val Stevens. He also battled The Grinch and Dr. Seuss with Charles Dickens in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 4. Information on the Rapper Ebenezer Scrooge is an elderly man who is the main character in Charles Dickens' story, A Christmas Carol. He was born without a mother and his father left him as a child until his teen years. He grew up working for Mr. Fezziwig, a warehouse owner, with his friend, Jacob Marley. After his sister, Fan, gives birth to his nephew Fred, she dies, making Scrooge depressed and hating most everything in life. His fianccee, Belle, also leaves him for his workaholic attitude. Later in life, he is a grouchy old man who despises Christmas due to all the cheer it brings everyone else. He takes it out on his poor secretary, Bob Cratchit, who has a dying son, Tiny Tim. Christmas Eve night, four ghosts, his late partner Marley, the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come visit him. After taking him over his past deeds, he wakes up the next morning on Christmas a renewed man. He rekindles his relasionships with his remaining family, and donates to the Cratchits, saving Tiny Tim. Dickens was said that his inspiration for Scrooge was a grave he saw, Ebenezer Scroggie, and his dyslexia misread, "A Meal Man" to "A mean man". Lyrics Xtreme Rap Battles 9 Verse One: Ebeneezer is here to spread some anti-cheer, I'm sick of putting up with you and Christmas every year! I won't hear it from a guy who's only companion is his dog! You know i'm on fire, like a Christmas Yule Log! I make mincemeat out of toy stealing, green little thugs! You think that you can beat me? Bah Humbug! So crawl back to your mountain, where you've always been, Because the Ghost of Christmas Future just told me that I win! Verse Two: Well what even are you? An alien? A pet? This Christmas, a kick in the pants is all you're gonna get! You know i'll win this battle, you can see i'm on a roll! Why, I wouldn't even touch you with a 39 and a half foot pole! Verse Three: My book was written by Dickens and enjoyed by scholars! Everyone loves my book, yours is only read by toddlers! Put on some clothes, listen furball! Have some decency! You're so ugly, i'm glad I can barley see! You think you're bad 'cause you sneak in houses commiting small crimes? In one night, I traveled through the sky and time! Be more like the Whos, they're singing and dancing! Have fun in your cave, now i'll go back to my mansion! Chaotic Rap Battlez 5 Verse One: Bah Humbug! Don't come at me with that crap! Your rap flows were gayer than little boys sitting on your lap! Take off that stupid clown suit and go back to your pussy snow fortress, You're going to attack me with glee? I'll hit you with an eviction notice! I'm a professional money lender, something you could never amount, If you think you've got a chance, you must be high as my bank account! You'll need dry ice, you'll be so burnt from my verbal domination, I'll crush your jolly, old ass, and decrease the surplus population! Verse Two: You think you've got what it takes to win this battle of fight wits? It's merry punks like you that make my clinch my tight fists! So bring it on! You make believe icon, pedophillic chump! You're only loved by children because of lies parents made up! You've got no chance to win against this dark hearted sinner, My raps are professional, like me. You're not even a beginner! You've got reindeer and elves, but no kids of your own? You're sterlie! That's why your slutty wife calls when you're not home! Verse Three: Shut your mouth wench! How's this one hitter quitter? If I wanted any lip from you, I would pull it from my zipper! Keep your Ho Ho on a leesh! Like I do with Bob Crachet, Our i'll stock her stuffing full, and I won't even wrap it! Verse Four: You know what? You're right! How could I live my life that way? The spirits have shown me to be thankful on this glorious Christmas day! I must be kind, and give, ahh fuck that! If I could work my will, I would spit sick rhymes so ill, That kill! The snow's only red from all of YOUR blood that i've spilled, You've got an entire factory, but not one single profit? "But tis is the season for giving!" Well, here's a hint, STOP IT! You keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine, The only good thing about this holiday is that it's harvest time! I got matched up with a fat fuck who can barley fit in his own sleigh! The world's outgrown you Claus, the retirement home's that a way! Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 4 Verse One: Bah humbug! You're more annoying than those three bloody ghosts! If I had a coin for everytime you bored me, I'D be broke! You face is uglier than the dememted, chained, ghost of Jacob Marley, You really failed to meet our great expectations, ain't that right, Charlie? Verse Two: And stay away from little girls, stop showing them your Christmas Tree! Verse Three: I wish you'd go away! Trivia: *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Val Stevens Category:Characters Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Male